


Electric Buzz

by babashook2000



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, holtzmann smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babashook2000/pseuds/babashook2000
Summary: Reader and Holtzmann have a fight, and the reader runs away and gets herself into quite a bit of trouble, smut at the end





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: omg guys I re-read this work a couple days after I posted and I'm cryinnnngggg there's the biggest mistake, basically I wrote the main chunk like 2 months before I finished it, and via the lack of continuity I think you may have realised they start banging in the bath and then magically in bed? yeah I fucked up but I don't want to change it so, I mean lets pretend that holtz is magic (I mean we all know she has magic fingers so what's the difference ;) )

I looked out of the window of the penthouse Holtzmann and I were staying in, bang in the centre of London, seeing the lights of the city glowing like a night sky. 

She had surprised me with this trip, knowing how long I had wanted to visit London. It was a week before Christmas and all I wanted to do was walk along Regent Street and Oxford Street to see the Christmas lights and visit the famous shops like Liberties and Selfridges. I knew it wasn't exactly Holtzmann's cup of tea, but I knew she would enjoy the look on my face as we walked around. 

I grabbed my coat off the hanger by the door, calling Holtzmann,  
"Babe come on I can't wait any longer to go,” I said, grabbing my scarf and wrapping it around my neck. 

"Uh, yeah one moment!" she shouted back from the bedroom. 

I wandered over and peered my head around the doorway, to see her sat cross-legged on the bed, on the phone half-dressed, with her shirt unbuttoned and only her trousers on.  
"Yeah just use the red screwdriver and screw the top left one in and it should be good," she said into the phone.  
“Holtzy, we were supposed to go at 5 ait's 6 now,” I said frustrated but giving puppy dog eyes which I knew she found hard to resist. 

"Uh yeah I just need to help the other back at the firehouse fix the proton packs,” she mumbled, not even looking at me. I felt hurt because we had been planning this trip for almost a year, and she was wasting it on the phone back home the whole time. 

"Sometimes I think you love your work more than you love me,” I said, quietly but loud enough that I knew she could hear. As soon as it left my lips I had a pang in my chest at the distraught look on her face, and I knew that it was so wrong to say what I said. I knew she loved her job and me just as much. Before I could reply, her eyes welled with tears and she said a sentence I never thought she'd say. 

"Maybe I do." 

Part of me wanted to think she said it in spite of the moment and part of me thought it was the truth. 

Tears poured from my eyes and I turned away from the door, walking straight out of the hotel room and out into the city, sobbing into my hands. People already started to stare at me crying, so I took a turn into an alley next to the hotel, to release my emotions. 

I leant against the cold brick wall, face in my hands to conceal it from any people who may see it from my hiding spot. 

I was startled by the sound of rustling from behind some bins at the end of the alley and my head shot out of my hands, eyes glassy and wide. 

“Hello?” I half shouted. But there was no reply. However, I was not alone. 

A blueish glow rose from behind the bins, and what looked like a small child emerged. However, this was far from your average small child. He was translucent, glowing blue, and looked like he had crawled out of the London slums in the 1800’s. 

I opened my mouth to speak to this boy, but the strangest thing happened before I could put a word in. He started stalking towards me, each step heavy on the ground even though he had no physical mass, but with each step, it was as if he aged 5 years. 

As his ghostly body came to be in front of me, he was a fully grown man, tall and muscular with a look of anger burning behind his eyes.  
I stepped back only for my back to hit the cold brick wall of the alleyway. 

At this moment I wished I had never shouted at Holtz, I wish I had stayed, and waited for her to get ready so we could leave, together. 

It was the spirit that spoke first.  
“I know who you are, you’re the girl who dates the one responsible for sending us back into hell. She's too difficult to use for revenge, but you, you're easy.” 

I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for impact, but nothing happened. Or so I thought. Slowly I felt a tingling feeling coursing through my veins, lighting them up in my body. The feeling quickly elevated, the pain it caused becomes more and more prevalent with each second. My eyes opened and the spirits were boring back into mine. 

I had never seen a ghost use this sort of skill before, and soon enough the pain became unbearable. It felt as if my blood had been thickened into searing hot black tar, glugging through my veins burning me from the inside out. 

I managed to open my mouth slowly, my body crumpling to the ground drowned in the feeling. It was relentless, and I let out a strangled scream, my head touching the cold concrete, my eyes blurring in and out of focus as I looked down to the end of the alley, my last look at hope. A tear dropped from my eye to the ground, as I watched a pair of familiar worn leather boots skid round the corner, bolting towards me almost tripping over her own legs. 

Holtz tiny frame dove to cover my own, her tiny frame shielding me, and almost instantly the pain dropped and my body became numb, however the energy that was being inflicted on my body was being directed towards her now, her back that was against mine curling away from me, so her body was in a ball. 

Between short quick breaths, she spoke. “Ah… oh god… the…. the grenades… my….. ah…. my pocket.” her voice was strained and my heart clenched at the sight of her writhing in pain. My hand dashed to her pocket and pressed the button on the grenade launching it at the body of the ghost, the explosion dispersing his body of energy into the air. 

I looked down and Holtz was shaking and sweating. I pulled her hand away from her face and lifted her head into my lap. 

“Jill, are you ok?” I asked, quickly swiping a stray curl from out of her eyes. 

“Yeah baby I'm fine, I'm so sorry I got dressed and came after you straight away, I can't believe how quickly that happened.” she said, coughing 

I ran a hand down her arm and saw her clothes were wet with grit stuck to her clothes from the concrete below us.

“We should change,” I said, stroking a piece of hair out of her face. 

She lifted her body from my lap, and her arm slung over my shoulder as it seemed she had gained a slight limp. 

 

—————————- 

Once we slumped back into our hotel room, she started stripping off her clothes, revealing a network of what looked like branches of lightning covering the expanse of her back, white and raised from her already pale skin. 

I took two steps forward and lightly let a fingertip touch it. She sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Holtz, what was that thing doing to us?” I asked, retracting my finger quickly because of the visible sound of pain she exhibited. 

“It's a new skill they seem to have discovered, we don't know the in’s and outs of it, but it pumps a heavy electric current through your veins, making it thick and leaving an apparently an external imprint from the look of my body.” 

She turned and pushed up my sleeves, to reveal similar white patterns across my arms. She sighed letting her arms drop to her sides. 

“We should take a bath, it should soothe it,” She said, and I followed her through into the bathroom. 

I slipped my boots off, tossing them behind me, shrugging my coat from my shoulders and letting it join my boots. But my eyes never left Holtz back, knelt in front of the bath, playing with the old-fashioned bronze taps, getting the perfect temperature. Her underwear was still on, hair up in her usual do, but wet and covered with grit on one side. 

By the time I was fully undressed, she was stood up facing me. She still had pain behind her eyes, and all I wanted to do was stare into them forever, listening to her story without words. 

My fingers brushed against the edge of her sports bra, silently asking her a question. She nodded and I gently pulled it over her head, my hands sliding down her sides, hooking my thumbs into her underwear and sliding them down. 

——————————

Beneath the tension that hung heavily in the room right now, a spark of excitement still ran through me at the feel of her skin against mine, my back pressed against her front as my fingers danced across her arms that wrapped around my torso. 

I watched right before my eyes as the white marks spread across our bodies subsided, no longer angry and raised from our skin.

My smoothed down her arm, and came to her hand, lacing our fingers together. 

It didn't matter how many times I touched her, it still made me feel like a coy teenage girl, blushing lightly even at the notion of hand holding. 

In a very clumsy and unattractive motion, I managed to turn my body around in the bath, without major water loss over the side of the tub. On my knees in front of her, with her legs spread on either side of me, I cupped her face in my hand. 

Her eyes stuck downwards, though, her hands picking at each other. 

“Jill, please look at me,” I said, sliding my hand down to cup her chin and looking into her eyes. 

“Baby, I'm sorry, what I said was uncalled for, and I know you didn't mean what you said.”  
I spoke softly, my thumb gently stroking her cheek in what I hoped was a soothing manner. 

In that moment our eyes locked and I had never felt so much love and adoration flow through my body. I leant forward and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. She instantly warmed to the notion, kissing back, her hands hesitantly resting on my bare hips. 

The friction of her thumbs circling the hollows beside my hips caused a sigh to slip from my lips, breaking us apart. My hand came down to her breast, lightly pinching her now pert nipple. 

My head lowered to gently press kisses along her smooth neck, following the natural movement of her skin, down to where it joins to her shoulder. 

I slowly smoothed my hand down her stomach, till it came to rest at her mound. As my teeth pinched her collar bone, my fingers made the first contact with her clit, however, it didn't stay for long as I slipped my fingers down to her entrance, and brought it back up again to her clit, lubricating the bud and hopefully heightening her pleasure. A slight whimper escaped her lips as I began to rub focused circles, and I didn't waste any time increasing my pace, which in return gave me short gasps and light moans into my ear. 

I played her body like a well-practised instrument, changing the angle of my hand to create a groan that came from her stomach, and her torso to press up into me. 

Within a few more circles, she came with a soft gasp of my name. 

I withdrew my hand, deciding that the emotions were too high and recovery from whatever injuries we got from earlier were enough to limit us to just that for tonight. I ran my hand down her arm pulling her body to lay across me, head on my chest as her breathing finally evened out. 

“I love you Jillian Holtzmann,” I said into the darkness, my eyes staring at the ceiling, but not enough light for my brain to register anything. I felt her eyelashes brush over my skin softly, assuming that her eyes were closing. The soft yawn she let out a moment later confirmed my hunch.  
“I love you too”


End file.
